The Unstoppable Twins: a Kim Possible Fanfic
by AwesomeSauce1331
Summary: Kim and Ron now have a parenting sitch on top of their saving the world sitch. When a new set of villains that know all their moves emerge, is it time to quit, or let their twin daughters Kathy and Rainy show them all how possible it is to be unstoppable?


Chapter 1: The Un-Stoppable Twins

In a house in Middleton, on the second floor, lived two girls, complete opposites, except for the fact they were twin sisters sharing the same DNA. Their room was basically the same, two beds on both sides, two desks with a computer on each, two cork/whiteboards, and a dartboard above sliding doors onto their balcony. The room was split by a trap door on the floor.

On one side slept a redheaded girl in a round bed surrounded by pictures making a giant "K" on one wall. On the other side slept a blonde girl on a mattress on a large wooden platform above the ground, held up by chains. Below her bed was a giant "R". Next to her slept her Naked Mole Rat.

Even their desks where different. While one was studious and preppy and painted in school colors, the other was misshaped wood nailed together, obviously made by hand, cluttered, and more used for holding Bueno Nacho bags instead of school papers. At least the room itself was neat, even if one twin wasn't.

As their alarms went off, two green eyed girls (and Clover the Naked Mole rat) opened their eyes. They looked at each other.

"New school year, Kathy." The blonde girl said.

"I know, Rainy." Kathy said. She grabbed her cheerleading outfit as she cartwheeled out of bed. "Are you going to finally join the cheer squad?"

"Not as long as Senorita Princess Senior is cheer captain."

"It's a new year, sister. A new year."

"MOM AND DAD ARE ON A MISSION!" Their brother yelled.

"And yet it's still the same routine." Rainy said as she grabbed her clothes. Clover squeaked in agreement as she jumped in Rainy's pocket.

Kathy and Rainy were two of Kim and Ron's five Stoppable children. In order was Marcus, a stayed back junior, underachiever, Middleton High's mascot, and Bueno Nacho assistant manager. He looked like Kim but was Ron in every way possible.

Second oldest was Christy, a skip a grade so she was a Senior. She was her mother, except for the saving the world. She liked photography and videotaping to much. Sure, the world was important, but only so many people could save it. Who was there to tape the heros in action when not working at Club Banana? The only thing she liked more was cheerleading.

Kathy and Rainy were squashed in the middle and their uncles Jim and Tim made them feel less weird about their special 'twin powers'. They had their own language, their own secret codes, they were their own team. This year, they were Sophomores, not too special, but they were past freshman year at least.

Dakota was the youngest and got her nickname when she was born 'special delivery' in North Dakota. Her real name was Ann Stoppable. She should have been in elementary school but instead was a freshman at Middleton High. Christy was mortified what might happen to her, but the others were happy she was with them in high school. She was the smartest, after all, and she wasn't even 10 yet. It wasn't like she wasn't prepared. She was used to being teased. But her brother and sisters knew how high school reached a new low, so they raided their parents old gear the night before.

Rainy and Kathy found two awesome outfits and gear for their first day back to impress. Kathy had to wear her new cheer uniform as commanded by the cheer captain, Princess Senor, but Rainy wore her mom's last existing black top and cargo pants mission outfit, gloves included, belt with grappling hairdryer included, and of course, Naked Mole Rat included. Kathy snuck the old purple mission outfit of her mom's anyway, just in case she needed it. Besides, the Kathmunicator (as Marcus dubbed it) that went with it was also a grappling hook. And the gloves and belt went great with her cheerleading outfit. Rainy took the laser and adhesive lipsticks since she didn't use makeup regularly. Just like how the same logic was used with Marcus and what looked like a class ring. Christy took a grappling hook, but that was it. Kathy and Rainy where the only ones who seriously stocked up on weapons, like awesome x-ray sunglasses and comberangs. Not to mention they both took several different kinds of martial arts classes years before.

Their parents wouldn't mind since they were protecting their little sister after all.

As far as transportation went, they found rocket skates in Rainy's and Kathy's sizes. Christy could drive and had her mother's first car that their uncles tricked out, and Dakota made a few modifications on it, so driving the five of them to school was no problem. Marcus had his dad's old scooter so he could have the dignity of ditching his little sisters if he wanted, and after their uncle's tricked it out, he wasn't ashamed to ride it to work. Or school. Dakota also had a skateboard her friend Albert had automated so just by using the joystick connected to it she could control the speed and where she was going. Just in case.

When Kim and Ron were at home, the five of them acted more respectful to each other then alone. When their parents were away on a mission though, all rules suddenly vanished. Kathy and Rainy didn't mind, though.

They were the two Stoppables that were UNSTOPPABLE.

While Christy, Dakota, and Marcus fought over who would use the only working bathroom first, Rainy had them all distracted with a loud sound down the hall. Or rather Clover did, since Rainy and Kathy snuck in the bathroom and got dressed and ready for school. Then they ran upstairs to throw their school bags together and talked while their three siblings complained.

"Got enough notebooks Rainy?"

"I think so. Algebra, science, history, English, and one for good luck, right?"

"More like one for French or Home Ec, remember?" Kathy reminded her.

"Oh yeah! But what about my one for good luck?"

"You mean your doodle notebook for study hall and lunch? Here. I bought extras with my babysitting money. You should really think about getting a job this year."

"I get an allowance."

"That mom and dad sometimes pay with gifts from other countries."

"You gotta admit those mini Eiffel towers from Paris were pretty cool."

"Pretty sure they were from Vegas. Good try though."

"TWEEBS!" Christy called up to them. She heard her mother call her twin uncles that and started calling her twin sisters tweebs when she was annoyed at them. "GET DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES OR I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU TWO!"

"Hicabicaboo?" Kathy whispered, basicly meaning, 'think she's serious?'

"Hooshaw." Rainy said, unconcerned. Christy wouldn't leave without them on the first day back. It would ruin her back-to-school picture for mom. And pictures where her life.

"Seriously though, you need a job. Bueno Nacho?"

"With Marcus? No thanks."

"Point taken. So I guess that rules out Club Banana too?"

"If anyone should work there, it's you."

"So I get Christy's wrath when I screw up? Thanks."

"Not what I meant. Besides, she works at the CB in Upperton. I was talking about the CB at the Mall."

"Same awesome clothes, lower pay. But at least Aunt Monique will be there." The two smiled when they thought of the manager discount they got from their mom's BFF.

"Well you consider that, Kafine, and lets go before we make us all late."

"And you consider a job, Rainshine." Clover squeaked with laughter from Rainy's pocket. She liked their weird nicknames.

When the twins finally got downstairs, they saw Christy really wasn't joking and already took off with Marcus and Dakota. The two activated their rocket skates.

Meanwhile, their older siblings joked in the car about how Kathy and Rainy never took anything seriously. Dakota was the only one who noticed the blurry visions of Rainy and Kathy fly by. When they got to school, they walked into the halls to be greeted by not only Barkin, but Rainy and Kathy too.


End file.
